Cyborg Angel: The Story of a Perticom
by Haru Kage
Summary: This story is somewhat related to Chobits, but I created the characters myself. It all starts with the finishing creation of a perticom named Leilina...
1. Default Chapter

Note from the Author:  
  
Hey all, it's Haru Kage. This story has all the characters made up by me this time instead of being a fan fiction. But this story is related in a way to Chobits, it's just that there isn't any Chobits people in it. The main character (Leilina Shinazuki) is a perticom (a personality emotion computer, or a cyborg. You decide. Plus, perti was the only way I could fit pretty in (^-^')) who is on a mission to kidnap this human named Tinatama Shukami (heh heh, I just remembered that atama means head in Japanese, so she's a tin head.) Leilina is the leader of a small gang part of a big top secret corporation called Kaiba Corporation (just kidding Seto fans.) No, it's really called Kurino Industries which is the company that created Leilina. I won't give the name of her gang yet, but I'll tell you they're four girls. Well, I guess I'll start you off with the story now. That is, if you want to find out more.  
  
`Haru Kage 


	2. Cyborg Angel: The Story of a PerticomPro...

Cyborg angels: the story of a perticom Prologue Page one  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
"We're almost finished guys, Just hang on. Project Cyborg Angel is almost complete." Said one of the scientists implanting the last microchip in the cyborg's brain and sealing its head shut with titanium. "We've done it!" said the scientist. "We've built the first perticom!" said another. "What exactly can this 'perticom' do boss?" asked the woman standing next to him. "She can do a lot Shizuka," replied the man, "she can learn, she's built with the IQ of a genius, she follows orders, and she's also trained to fight in combat. There's just so much she can do." "Alright, push the button! We've got all the wires connected to jolt this baby up!" yelled a scientist. The person from behind the glass nodded and pushed a red button. Suddenly, a bright light appeared, giving energy to the perticom. After a few seconds, the light disappeared, but the perticom's eyes were still closed. The scientists started closing in on the experiment when the perticom's eyes fluttered open, which made the scientists jump back a little. She had beautiful chocolate colored eyes with brown layered shoulder length hair. She also had a slender body to match her beautiful angelic face. Her skin was a pale peach color and she had one special feature about her. She had white metal floppy cat-like ears with pink on the bottom half of her ears, while the other half was white. And on the white portion, she had a pink heart in the center of each ear. Her lips were the color of pink cotton candy. She sat up and asked, "Who am I?" The boss walked into the room and said, "Your name is Leilina Shinazuki. You are also the first perticom to be created by man. As soon as you have your personality developed, we'll start you on your mission." He turned his head to the head scientist of the operation, and the scientist nodded his head in return. "Come dear, let's show you to Professor Nyokina's laboratory."  
  
As they were walking down the hall, the scientist was talking to Leilina about what a great accomplishment she was to the technology today. But she was busy looking around, listening to the people speak over the intercom, and looking at all the different people walk by. They arrived at the end of the halll in front of a door that had Professor Nyokina Mishouno engraved into it. "Well, here we are Leilina." Professor Nyokina will teach you everything there is to know in finding out who you are." He said opening the door. Leilina walked in to see a beautiful peach colored room. As she looked around, she saw a balcony outside, a soft white couch, and beside that was a desk with a computer on it. "Just sit on the couch and wait until Professor Nyokina comes, okay?" said the scientist. Leilina nodded her head and did as she was told. "Wow, this is really comfortable. I wish I had something to wear besides this plastic robe though." Said Leilina to herself. The door opened and Professor Nyokina entered the room. "Ah, you must be Leilina Shinazuki. I'm Professor Nyokina and I'm going to help you develop at least some of your personality in a short amount of time. But first, let's get you something different to wear." she said walking to a closet and pulling out a simple white dress. "I guess this will have to do for now dear. I gave all my other outfits to your other colleagues." Said Nyokina. "Colleague is an associate or a companion in a office." Said Leilina. "Well, at least we know you don't have to be schooled." Replied Professor Nyokina giggling. "Now, go put this on in that room over there." Said Professor Nyokina. Leilina slowly walked up to the door and went inside. After a couple minutes, she came out wearing the white dress, but added a pink bow to the back. Professor Nyokina smiled and motioned Leilina to come sit on the couch again. As Leilina  
  
Cyborg angel: the story of a perticom prologue page two  
  
was walking to the couch, she picked up a white stuffed bunny and sat down. "So, I'm guessing you like animals and toys?" asked Professor Nyokina. Leilina nodded her head. Porfessor Nyokina jotted down some notes on a clipboard. "Well, let's get started on your tests." She said putting out cards with different colors on them. "Okay Leilina, pick the three cards you like the best." Said Professor Nyokina. Leilina picked a pink, purple, and black card. "Interesting." Said Professor Nyokina jotting down notes on her clipboard again. "Com on Leilina, let's go to the fine arts room." She said walking to the door.  
  
A month later.  
  
"I have a personality description on project Cyborg Angel." Said Porfessor Nyokina handing a sheet of paper to the boss. "Hmm. Interesting. Very interesting." Said the boss. "She has a knack for for the fine arts. Especially music. Her fighting skills are superb, but it's quite interesting that she likes the colors pink, purple, and black." "They're all in order as well from first to third. Said Professor Nyokina. "Well, I think she's ready to start her mission. She can start by meeting her colleagues of team Cyborg Angels. When she gets acquainted with them, I'll start on mission objectives." said the boss. Professor Nyokina bowed, and quickly left.  
  
"Gee, Professor Nyokina's late today. I wonder why?" said Leilina to herself. She turned her head to see Professor Nyokina walking towards her. "Hi Professor Nyokina!" Leilina said happily. "Hello Leilina," said Professor Nyokina in a serious tone, "today's going to be a big day." Leilina looked at her curiously. "Really, why?" she asked. "Because today you get to see your mission objectives and your teammates. Not to mention you're the leader of your team." Replied Professor Nyokina. "Wow, this is a big day for me." Said Leilina. "Come on," said Professor Nyokina, "we have to be there on time or else we can't enter." "Go where?" asked Leilina. "You'll see in due time. Now let's hurry." Answered Professor Nyokina locking her office door. Leilina was so concerned about the look on Professor Nyokina's face. She's hardly ever seen her look like that except in really important situations, which wasn't quite often. "I only get to meet people and do an activity. What's so important about that?" she said to herself.  
  
When they were in the elevator, Leilina asked, "What's so important about thins Professor Nyokina?" "Well, you're very important. You're very important research too Leilina. You're just going to be put on a mission like all the others to see what your strengths and weaknesses are." Said Professor Nyokina. "What does she mean like all the others? I thought I was different." Thought Leilina. "Oh." Said Leilina looking at the ground in a pensive mood. "Something wrong, Leilina?" asked Professor Nyokina. "No, I'm fine." Replied Leilina.  
  
They exited the elevator and came to a metal door with a security guard standing in front of it. "State your purpose coming here and show your identification card." Said the guard. "I'm Professor Nyokina Mishuno, director of mental therapy and counseling. I'm here to bring this perticom to the mission objectives room." Said Professor Nyokina showing her I.D. "Very well, you may enter Professor." Said the security guard standing aside and opening the door. When the door opened, they entered a metal hallway. "Why is this place secured?" asked Leilina. "Because the people in the rooms of this hallway have to present top Cyborg Angel: The story of a perticom prologue page three  
  
secret information to the people, or cyborgs in your case, to carry out that top secret information is their mission." Said Professor Nyokina. They arrived yet again at another metal door with the numbers 175 imprinted on it. Suddenly, a little door opened where the numbers were and two eyes appeared. "Is that you Professor Nyokina?" asked the guard. "Yes, and I have brought the perticom with me." Replied Professor Nyokina. "Okay, I'll open the door in a minute. The boss and emosocons are in the meeting room already. Just thought I'd let you know for your convenience." Replied the guard. "Okay, thanks." Answered Professor Nyokina entering the room and Leilina shyly following.  
  
"Ah, Professor Nyokina, you made it within due time." Said the boss. "Have a seat. Well, these are the emosocons that you'll be working with occasionally. Carmen, Snake, Kage Densetsu, and Kawaii Tsubasa." The four girls were all dressed in the same fashion, but each one wore a different color. Carmen wore red, Snake wore light purple, Kage Densetsu wore pink, and Kawaii Tsubasa wore red and blue. Each emosocon had their own personality, along with a constant face expression. Carmen had a somewhat angry expression, Snake had a mischevious expression, Kage Densetsu had a sad expression, and Kawaii Tsubasa had a happy yet serene expression. "But they're all so very different form each other." Said Leilina. "How do they get along with each other?" she asked. "Well, I guess that's for us to know, and you to find out. In fact, you're the one that replaced me as leader of this gang! Not to mention your project name changed our team name as well!" said Carmen. "What was your previous team name?" asked Leilina. "Why don't you go and find out? And I think you should keep a leash on your curiosity. After all, curiosity killed the cat girl. You know, I used to be important around here a." said Carmen, but was soon interrupted but the boss. "Well, wasn't that lovely? Now, on to your mission." Leilina looked away from Carmen in discouragement. "Are you sure I make a good leader? Because I don't feel like one right now." Said Leilina. "You make the perfect leader," said Professor Nyokina, "you're stronger that that. She's just in a bit of a mood swing because we modified her emotional microchip not too long ago, and this is the side affect of it, Uncontrollable anger. Don't worry, she'll lighten up in a week or so." "I hope so." Answered Leilina. "Okay ladies," said the boss, "this person is your target." He said showing a slideshow picture of her. She had turquoise colored hair, green eyes, and pale peach skin. "I want you to save this picture into your memory. You'll need it. Her name is Tinatama Shukami. She's 18 years old. That is how old you five would be if you were human. She's a senior at Kinomoko High School. I hope all of you got the basics on your mission target. Cyborg Angels, please proceed to mission control with Professor Nyokina. You're going to get your uniforms. Leilina stay here, I need to talk to you." Said the boss. He waited until Professor Nyokina shut the door and said, "Leilina, your mission is slightly different from the emosocons mission. They watch the activity of Tinatama from here, while you actually get more involved in this mission. You need to get to know Tinatama." "But why?" asked Leilina. "Sorry Leilina, but that is classified information. But besides that, you need a partner for this mission." Said the boss going to the filing cabinet and taking out a small cyborg. "This is Merodi, your mission helper. She's a latocom. She's a personal planner, mission assistant, a teacher, and last but not least, one of the best friends you're going to have. Now I know you have the IQ of a genius, but even geniuses still have to learn and keep their intelligence level high." He said plugging in the last wire and closing her case shut. Merodi had dark blue hair, light blue eyes, light peach skin, and a slender body as well. She wore a pink tube top, baggy flared jeans, and a light blue headband. Cyborg Angel: The story of a perticom prologue page four  
  
She also wore white sphere earrings. "Hello, I'm Merodi your personal assistant. You must be Leilina. I have a lot of information on you. You're quite pretty too. I'm glad the boss chose me to be your helper." Said Merodi happily. "Me too, I think we're going to be good friends Merodi." Replied Leilina. "Well, now that two are acquainted with each other, let's go to mission control. They have a certain room where you'll get you equipment and uniforms." Said the boss showing them to the door.  
  
When they arrived in the mission control room, team Cyborg Angel was already dressed in their uniforms. "Here's your uniform Leilina." Said Kawaii Tsuabasa giving Leilina her outfit. "Get over here Tsubasa!" yelled Carmen. Kawaii Tsubasa sadly walked back to the table and sat next to Kage Densetsu. "There's a dressing room over there Leilina." Said Professor Nyokina. When leilina entered the room, Professor Nyokina said, "Carmen, keep your temper under control! I know you got your microchip tweaked here and there, but you can't just burst out at people when you feel like it! You better calm down Carmen, or you'll be taken off the mission!" Leilina came out of the room wearing a school uniform. "What the.? What's with the school uniform?" asked Snake. "Well, she's going to Timatama's school son so she can start her mission. Besides, you have to focus on your other missions. You have other things to do besides monitor a young adult. Not to mention you're not going to the school with Leilina. So let's get started on that." Said the boss. "Come on Leilina," said Professor Nyokina, "I have to show you where you and Merodi are going to live along with you going to school." "Okay." Said Leilina putting Merodi in the front pocket of her empty schoolbag. A few minutes later, they exited the building and headed towards the limousine that would take the three to Leilina's boardinghouse.  
  
When they got out of the limousine, Professor Nyokina said, "Well, this is the Tokyo Garden boardinghouse. The number one boarding house in all of Japan. It has a beautiful garden, beautiful rooms, a fine arts room, a library, and a lot more. The only exception is that there's no boys allowed inside." "Wow, I think I'll like it here. How about you Merodi?" asked Leilina. "It's perfect." Replied Merodi. "The headmistress knows you're here and your room is number 175. Oh, and your things are already in your room, so let's take you to school." Said Professor Nyokina. 


End file.
